


No prophesy like the ones we've got

by Kokiri_kid



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I only can write dialogue, I'm Sorry, Prophecy, The Author is Trying Their Best, Tubbo moments, and there's a lot of plot essential background info slipped into the dialogue, maybe? - Freeform, no beta we die like meh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27140386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokiri_kid/pseuds/Kokiri_kid
Summary: "Under the watch of this child, the nation will falter. The desolate remain lest our paths he should alter..."Tommy's hesitance was all the more prominent in the heavy silence.“Dream, you… you’ve got a right flair for dramatics, haven’t you?”“No, I-… Wait, that’s all you’re gonna say?”Tommy laughed incredulously. “Uh, yeah. What are you expecting?” He faked a swoon. “Oh, Dream! You’re so misunderstood and tragic!”“Well, no- but…” Dream turned to meet Techno’s eyes, but the latter betrayed nothing of his thoughts.Dream looked away, muttering a quick, “nevermind.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	No prophesy like the ones we've got

In a fortress of a kingdom in a land far off any map, a knight-in-training by the name of TommyInnit was especially bored. He twirled his quill, already quite put to death by a particularly long lecture in his obligatory history class. 

“Alright,” Mr. Ahmed clapped, startlingly awake a few of the unluckier students. “You guys know the drill: homework in by tomorrow and study like your life depends on it. Because it technically does. And you never know when your knowledge of the surrounding terrain will save your life!” 

He took in the blank stares of his students, calculating the odds of any of them using that advice. Depressingly low, he figured. “More importantly, there’s a test this Friday, and it’s absolutely not multiple choice.”

And with that, the previously dead class was sent into a flurry, each student trying to see who could escape the classroom confines the quickest. 

“He’s the devil, he’s the actual devil.” Tommy muttered, shoving his notes into a knapsack. The brunette boy seated beside Tommy stirred, taking a moment to blink at the nearly empty classroom. 

“...The devil? Oh, absolutely.” the boy murmured. “He’s probably horny, too.” 

“Ummmm, Tubbo...?” Tommy’s eyebrows furrowed as he laughed incredulously. 

“WAIT! I meant like, with devil horns, you know? With devil horns.” Suddenly much more awake, Tubbo raised pointed fingers to his head as if to demonstrate. Tommy just sighed. 

“Tubbo… you are quite the character, aren’t you?”

“Why thank you, but um…” The brunette gathered his own papers. “What did Mr. Ahmed talk about today?” 

“Just his usual sh*t advice for exams,” Tommy scoffed. Because really, 'Study like your life depends on it?' Was that supposed to be helpful? 

“...Oh, and Tubbo, you got- uh…” Tommy gestured to the side of Tubbo’s face, where a painfully obvious ink blotch was obscuring his cheek. He must have fallen asleep on his parchment while the ink was still wet. 

“What? Oh, just a sec.” Tubbo rubbed at his face, only succeeding in smearing the smudge across more of his face. “Did I get it?”

Tommy stared at the offending stain before shaking his head. “Tubbo, you literally-... you know what? Yeah, Tubbo, you got it… I’ll give you my notes later, for now, let’s get to sparring practice.” Tubbo's partner tended to get fussy if they were late, which, 1.) Tommy thought was unbecoming of a knight, and 2.) Tommy really couldn't are less about pandering to an upperclassman. But sometimes it was just easier on the ears to arrive on time.

“Okay! Yeah, thanks!” Tubbo started humming. “Do you think they’ll all be essay responses?” He asked quite suddenly. “It’s going to be real tough talking about the Outskirts, don’t you think? There’s not that many people outside the borders these days.”

The corridor was rather as loud as it was crowded, but Tubbo’s naturally loud voice carried through the din just fine.

“Yeah, yeah, just write about the Outer Famine and you’ll be set.” Tommy replied. “...And I don’t know, maybe add in some juicy bits about scavengers to satisfy the culture requirements or something.” 

“What about the Essempi Empire? They were a really big part of the unit, I thought.” 

Tommy rolled his eyes. “Sure, but they hardly matter now. Mr. Ahmed is big on application, yeah?” 

Tubbo’s eyes lit up with understanding. “And the scavengers are all that’s left of the Essempi Empire, so he'd probably prefer us to talk about that!”

“My thoughts exactly, Big T.”

Tubbo pumped his fists in the air. “We are so going to ace this test.”

“Yeah, we are!” Tommy smirked, mirroring Tubbo’s enthusiasm. 

“It’s a bit odd though.” Tubbo paused, a thoughtful expression settling on his face.

“What? What’s odd?” 

“It’s just...I never really pegged you as the studious type before.” At that admission, Tommy full on snorted.

“Tubbo, please. I’m always studious.”

“No… that’s not what your last exam score says. 

Tommy sputtered. “Tubbo you son of a- that was a low blow, and you know it! It’s not like your scores were any better, you-” 

“Wait! Wait just a minute! Is this because- oh, I get it now!” Tubbo started snickering knowingly, and Tommy could only stare.

“What the-? What are you on about? And stop laughing like that! You sound demented.”

“Did you study just because your sparring partner was raised by scavengers?” 

Tommy blinked. “Wha-? My sparring-? You mean Dream?” He took a moment to process that, after which he nearly saw red. 

“Are you freaking-?!” Tommy took a deep breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Tubbo. TubboTubboTubbo. Listen to me. I am dead serious when I say I hate that guy’s guts.”

Tubbo held his arms up in defeat. “Alright! sorry!” A moment passed of just silence before Tubbo piped up. “...but, you’re not the least bit interested?”

“Nonono. Absolutely not. Just because someone ‘prophesied’ that he’ll become some sh*t ‘beacon of hope’ he thinks he can do whatever he d*nm well pleases.”

“Mmhm.” Tubbo set to work strapping on the leather braces. They were still using wooden swords, so the leather was mainly worn to prevent too much bruising. The older students of the pair should know enough at that point to avoid causing blunt force trauma. Theoretically. 

“He thinks he can concuss me in the first lesson and never show up for another practice?! He sucks. He freaking sucks.” Tommy seethed. “How am I supposed to beat him if he doesn’t even show his face?” 

“Are you sure you can beat him, though? I heard they first found him on the bones of L’manburg soldiers,” Tubbo wiggled his fingers spookily. “I heard he’s a demon with a sword. Ooh! And that the only reason the scavengers haven’t overtaken us is because Dream is singlehandedly holding them back!”

“No. Tubbo, that’s just. No. You can’t believe everything you hear. In any case, why would they let him become a L’manburg knight if he murdered our soldiers, huh?”

“Fair.” Tubbo shrugged, “but how can you be sure it’s not NOT true?” he challenged.

Tommy shot Tubbo an exasperated look, but Tubbo was too busy with his gear to notice. Tommy fiddled with his own gear a few moments before throwing them back down. 

“Oh, screw this! I’m finding Dream, and we are sparring. Today.” 

“What, really?” Tubbo sprang up. “I want to come!”

“Uh? I mean, sure. This is a solo mission, you have to understand, but you can be my hype man.” Tommy hedged.

“Yeaaah, HYPE MAN.” Tubbo’s eyes sparkled. “Just you wait, I’ll be the best hype man the world’s ever SEEN!”

“Yeah yeah. My god, you’re clingy.” Tommy griped, but Tubbo matched him step for step. “Now then, where exactly does Dream go off to every day?”


End file.
